Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Social networking services are one type of compelling network service that allows users to share information regarding themselves and other entities. The users may share information using social networking messages that are distributed throughout the social networking services. Social networking services also allow users to share information on what they like and, in some instances, on what they do not like. Such information may be collected and distributed to other users on the social networking services by, for example, posting to the user's profile page and other users' profile pages that are friends with the user. However, currently there is no system in place for controlling the presentation of such information in an uncluttered way so that the user viewing the information can easily perceive the information while at the same time not being inundated by the information. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in effectively presenting the information on social networking services to users of the services.